


To Be Possessed by a Fox

by CorruptionSeduction



Series: Kitsunetsuki [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Mind Control, Possession, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Intent on regaining their old powers, Inari possesses a man on a late New Year’s Shrine visit with his girlfriend.





	To Be Possessed by a Fox

Rinshou and Manami entered Kasama Inari Shrine locked arm in arm for a late New Year’s visit. They did their shrine visit with Rinshou’s family in Osaka, but Minami wanted to come to the shrine that she and her family had been coming to for generations. Since it was the fifth now it was a lot emptier than when she usually came here, but this was more romantic she thought, so all the better. **  
**

Unbeknownst to them they were being stalked while on their date. A spectral fox slinked behind them, with the impish intent foxes often have. Its plan was to put a curse on them so it could siphon off their spiritual energy. Humans don’t even do magic or really practice the old ways, so it was just going waste. It might as well get that energy so it could have access to its former powers. Frankly, it reasoned, it was just taking what they owed it.

More pressing than the justifications for its acts were actually committing them. The fox had been trying to place the curse on humans for the past few days to no avail. It seemed it was too weak to perform even this trivial task. It had already tried with these two even. The fox was persistent however, and wouldn’t stop until it got it right. It needed to try something different though, so it was observing these two lovebirds to see if anything revealed itself.

As they reached the offertory box all that was revealed was these two were insufferable. Presumably because they thought they were alone they were constantly whispering, giggling, and pecking each other on the cheek. It was the longest few minutes in the fox’s long life. Thankfully it was given a break as they did their prayers. From its perch on the box it was quite peeved at how the boy couldn’t stop from peeking at this girl for ten seconds to offer even a half-hearted tribute to the kami that this town was built on the back of. A wide smile formed across its face. Maybe this buffoon’s affections would be useful to it. Summoning every shred of strength it could without killing itself, it dove straight into his chest attempting to possess him.

Rinshou was finishing up wishing the kami would bless his love life when he felt a chill go down his spine causing him to shiver hard. He knew this wasn’t just the chill air, but just shook it off, ready to get back to his girlfriend’s apartment. It was a mere ten minute walk away, but it turned into an ordeal as he started to feel sick the second he left the shrine. By the time they got to the apartment he had to lean on Manami to not fall down. His flagging consciousness was snatched away as Minami lowered him onto her couch.

He woke in a cold sweat, surrounded by darkness. After a moment of confusion Rinshou realized that he was in Minami’s living room in her spare futon. What he noticed next was the palpable funk that hung in the air. Apparently he had stunk up the room a bit with all his sweating. This was only half right. The fox that was possessing him was now accessing his spirit energy. With a new boost in power it concocted a plan to start cursing people. To that end it got this boy to start releasing pheromones that would get these virgins, it learned from his loose thoughts, to get busy. Its plan seemed pretty effective, since Rinshou was already the hardest he’d been in his entire life. All it took was a few more breaths while he was awake to fog his mind over with sex. Just a gentle nudge from the fox and he was in Minami’s room over her sleeping form.

Still having some of his sense about him he hesitated with his face over Minami’s. His heavy breathing however was enough to awaken the light sleeper who gasped in surprise. Seeing his love’s beautiful hazel eyes snapped the last of his resolve as he lunged in for a deep kiss. Minami was of course shocked, Rinshou was never this forward. However she had also been breathing in his pheromones and as she woke up more seeped further into her mind. Soon enough she was grabbing the back of his head and pressing into the kiss. Running out of breath, Rinshou broke the kiss and ripped of her blanket off then positioned himself on all-fours over her.

They stayed there for several long seconds staring into each others eyes panting from arousal. They were both out of their minds with the want to fuck each other, but they were still awkward virgins deep down so they needed a push. The fox gave them that push with an inhuman burst of pheromones that sent them over the edge.

Rinshou made the first move by ripping the button of his slacks and yanking them and his underwear in one deft move, his painfully hard cock falling out. Minami followed suit yanking down her pajama bottoms and panties. She only got them to her knees before Rinshou thrust into her. She didn’t feel a drop of pain, unlike what she was expecting, in fact as he split her drenched folds she had the first orgasm of her life. When she came back down to Earth she found Rinshou pounding away at her while ripping her shirt to grope at her modest breasts. In her daze Rinshou had pulled her pants all the way off so he could get a better angle. Realizing that her legs were loose Minami wrapped herself around her partner to make sure he couldn’t get away. He wasn’t going anywhere though, but her embracing him spurred him to thrust harder and deeper.

Minami experienced several more orgasms over the next dozen or so minutes until Rinshou finally caught up. Bottoming out and holding there, his nuts tightened and exploded like a geyser into Minami’s needy cunt, provoking Minami to grip down with her whole body like a vice.

As they lay on each other in a sweaty pile an unseen curse was etched around Minami’s navel. Now that the curse was set the fox could draw power from her which gave her enough strength to truly possess this body. Minami still in her lust-addled state couldn’t put her finger on what just changed about Rinshou, but even she could tell something was wrong with him. She didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as instead of going limp his penis grew bigger. Minami’s concerns were swept away with every millimeter his cock expanded in her. Rinshou filled up Minami’s slight frame when he was just typically sized, now that he was twice is big she was practically writhing in ecstatic agony just from him being inside her.

Then he thrust. Another mind-shattering orgasm. A vulpine grin stretched across Rinshou’s face. The fox reveling in its renewed power was set on fucking this girl raw. Unlike the vigorous, if uncoordinated, effort that Rinshou put forth, the fox had many years of experience to guide it. It quickly located Minami’s g-spot, which elicited rapturous moans, and worked that for a while. After busting an even bigger nut than before, the fox pulled out accompanied by a gush of seed. Flipping Minami over the fox probed her ass with a couple of fingers. It turned out to be unnecessary as Minami was practically jelly, so her pucker offered only pleasurable resistance to Rinshou’s cum soaked member. Minami was overwhelmed by yet a new sexual sensation and came readily. The fox for its part almost pounded Minami through the floor as it relished the tightness of her virgin asshole while reaching around for some nipple tweaking. I wasn’t long before Rinshou’s expanded balls churned with fresh jism, which the fox happily poured into Minami’s spasming anus.

With the fox’s magic giving Rinshou’s body inhuman endurance, this lasted for hours. Until Minami’s mere human body passed out from exhaustion in fact. The fox satisfied with a job well done slipped away from this well fucked girl. Looking around the room it was proud of the fact that it looked like a sex tornado had torn through it. Still, it needed to make a clean getaway, so with a spell it cleaned and put everything back in its place, even Minami. With not a hair out of place not even she could tell she had just been railed up, down, left, and right. Her memories were still there though. It was with a twinge of regret that the fox cleaned those too. It would be as if she had broken up with her boyfriend after a fight. It consoled itself with the fact that it would remember it. Content that the matter was settled it redressed itself and and slipped quietly out of the apartment.

The fox gave a full body stretch as it was hit by the chilly night air. The bracing cold did nothing to dampen its mood, if anything it felt invigorated by it. The fox felt alive again for the the first time in decades at least, maybe even since the Meiji era. That was the past now though, and with the sun cresting the horizon on this brisk winter morning it felt the future was looking pretty bright.


End file.
